


Love You in My Dreams

by Kdubbz1990



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Cliche, Dreams, Falling In Love, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Other, Polyamory, Romance, Unrequited Love, cliche teenage romance, fairy Tale Fantasy, kind of, norenmin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:41:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24174526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kdubbz1990/pseuds/Kdubbz1990
Summary: Jaemin sighs as his eyes fly open, heartbeat racing.  He dreamed of them again.  He dreamed about the two faceless boys, the two faceless boys that he dreams about every night.  Only, he tells his best friends that they are two faceless boys, but he knows who the two boys are.  How could he not know who they are?  He had been in love with them since they were grouped up at the beginning of the semester.  Jeno and Renjun.  Perfectly happy and in love with each other.  Jeno and Renjun, who had no room for Jaemin and his fantasy romance that had played out night after night.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno, Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Park Jisung/Zhong Chen Le
Comments: 3
Kudos: 121





	Love You in My Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Hello,
> 
> I am actually really proud of this fic.
> 
> I think it is my most well written one so far.
> 
> It is mostly sweet there is some angst/inner turmoil - but it doesn't last long.
> 
> Enjoy!

_Jaemin lays on the blanket laid out in the middle of the park, his head in one boy’s lap while the other boy feeds him different fruits from their basket. They don’t talk, they just enjoy each other’s company. Jaemin basks in the warmth of the sun, and his two boys. One boy leans down to place a kiss on his lips, they are centimeters apart..._

Jaemin sighs as his eyes fly open, heartbeat racing. He dreamed of them again. He dreamed about the two faceless boys, the two faceless boys that he dreams about every night. Only, he tells his best friends that they are two faceless boys, but he knows who the two boys are. How could he not know who they are? He had been in love with them since they were grouped up at the beginning of the semester. Jeno and Renjun. Perfectly happy and in love with each other. Jeno and Renjun, who had no room for Jaemin and his fantasy romance that had played out night after night.

“Jeez Nana,” Donghyuck sighs after Jaemin recounts his latest dream escapade. The latest chapter in the Romance novel Jaemin’s mind had created subconsciously, “I would sleep all the time if that's what I dreamed about too.”

Donghyuck has been his best friend for years - he always hung on every word as Jaemin recounts his countless dreams, his fantasies, his deepest wants and desires. The thing was, Donghyuck had created his own fairytale fantasy, falling for the boy next door, high school sweethearts, they checked just about every box of the teen rom com tropes. Jaemin would say he was jealous, but the two were meant for each other, always had been. Jaemin was always the sidekick, the one dragged along, third wheeling even when they would try to convince him he wasn’t.

Jaemin sighs as he walks into the lab, taking his normal seat at the lab table that he shared with the two boys he wanted so bad but couldn’t have. He doodles mindlessly, his thoughts wandering through the different dreams he had had, picking out his favorite moments from each, making him more and more sad that he could never have the things he so longed for. He knows he should just forget about it - move on from his unrequited double love and find someone else. It’s not like he couldn’t do it, he was an attractive guy, he knew how to flirt, he knew his strengths, but there was something holding him back - or _someones_ holding him back.

“Why the long face Na?” Renjun takes his normal seat across from Jaemin at the lab table. Jeno slides in next to Renjun, effortless, just like their love. The fit together, they moved as one, Jaemin longs to be a part of that.

“I’m fine,” Jaemin assures his lab partners, “I just didn’t sleep well last night,” a lie, he slept well, he always slept well when he had those dreams, not wanting to wake up from them.

“Ya gotta take care of yourself Jaeminnie,” Jeno smiles at him. That award winning smile, with crescent moon eyes and a softness that was just so perfectly Jeno. 

After a particularly boring lab the three boys head to the cafe on campus to meet up with the gang. Jaemin had introduced Renjun and Jeno to his group of friends pretty soon after meeting them. They had fit in so well, so quickly, but that’s part of their charm. Everyone who met them loved them, their kind smiles, their beautiful faces, and the amount of love they shared between them. They head to their usual table spotting that Donghyuck, Mark, Jisung, and Chenle are already there. Jisung and Chenle were another fairy tale fantasy - the exchange student and the host family - separated when Chenle had to go back to China - but reunited when he came back to Korea for University. Yes, Jaemin was a sad lonely single pringle in a sea of kit kats - all paired up and he was an outcast.

“I’ll be right back,” Jaemin excuses himself heading towards the bathroom, he just needed to get away from all the happy couples for a little bit. He splashes water on his face and stands there trying to control his emotions.

“Hey is Jaemin ok?” Renjun questions once Jaemin is out of earshot, “He says he is just tired, but I don’t know that I believe it.” Renjun knows if anyone would know what is wrong with Jaemin it would be his best friends.

“He’s not tired,” Donghyuck huffs, “He’s caught up in his fantasies again.”

“His fantasies?” Jeno gives a confused look to the boy across the table from him.

“Jaemin has always been a romantic,” Donghyuck starts, spilling his best friend's secrets, “His subconscious has always created these romantic moments in his head, he dreams about them. I believe they started in High School, but back then they were far less frequent, and only had one Prince Charming whisking him off his feet. They have been more frequent lately, almost nightly, and now there are two faceless princes instead of one.”

Renjun nods, following the plot that Donghyuck laid out, trying to see why this would put Jaemin in such a sullen mood. Donghyuck continues, “I think there is more to the story than he tells us though, I don’t think the faceless princes are as faceless as he makes them out to be.”

“I don’t see why that would make him so sad though,” Renjun says sitting on the edge of his seat.

“Well, he never gets closure,” Donghyuck supplies, “Just as he is about to kiss the faceless man, or recieve a confession, he wakes up. He also is surrounded by happy couples, and in his mind, his only happiness and love comes when he is unconscious.”

Renjun mulls this over. He can’t help the pang of sorrow he feels for Jaemin. Jaemin, who was the kindest and sweetest boy he had met aside from Jeno, Jaemin who had taken them in, introduced them to his friends, who was always willing to listen intently on everything you had to say. “You said you don’t think the Princes are as faceless as he lets on,” Renjun states, “Do you know who they are?”

“I have an idea, yes,” Donghyuck smiles. His best friend was never as subtle as he thought he was. He knew the one “faceless” man had been none other than Donghyuck himself when they were in highschool, but Donghyuck never saw him that way. He always felt bad knowing that a lot of Jaemin’s sadness came from him. When Mark came around, Jaemin’s dreams stopped for a while, but they came back double force at the beginning of the semester. Donghyuck had a very good idea who the main protagonists of Jaemin’s dreamscapes were, and they were sitting directly in front of him right now. “I won’t tell you who I think it is,” Donghyuck interrupts the thought before it can come out of Renjun’s mouth, “I’ve already shared things that I’m not sure he wanted shared. I won’t do that to Jaemin.”

Jaemin let’s out one more deep breath before making his way back over to his friends. His friends who were completely happy, his friends who were complete in their own ways without him. He plasters a fake smile on his face and slides back into his spot between Renjun and Jisung. He can feel an awkwardness in the air when he gets back.

“Did I miss something?” The table shakes their heads, which just convinces him that he had in fact missed something, but chooses to ignore it.

_Jaemin was sandwiched between his two boys. They had just shared a candle light dinner on the roof, enjoying the stars and the sounds of the city below them. The three were now cuddled up on the couch watching a Romance movie that Jaemin had insisted on watching. He had his shoulder on the taller boy's shoulder, while the smaller boy had his arm wrapped around Jaemin’s waist. It was the comforting warmth that Jaemin had come to associate with safety, with home. He leans up to kiss the taller boy on the lips…._

“Damn it,” Jaemin whispers as his eyes popped open once again at the least opportune moment.

“Hey Donghyuck,” Renjun says when he sits down at their normal table. It’s just the two of them, everyone else has classes during this hour.

Donghyuck hums to show he is listening, “Do you...um...do you happen to remember any of the dreams that Jaemin has?” Renjun was nervous to ask this question. He didn’t want to overstep his boundaries and he knew that Donghyuck was fiercely protective of his best friend.

“Why?” Donghyuck narrows his eyes at the boy sitting across from him. It was bad enough he had told Renjun and Jeno about the dreams that Jaemin had told him in confidence, he didn’t know if he wanted to disclose the personal details of them as well.

This was the question Renjun was afraid of. How was he supposed to tell Donghyuck that he and Jeno had been trying to find the best way to confess to Jaemin that they had fallen for him? Both of them had. They had been trying so hard to get their feelings across, but had clearly come up short in their efforts.

“Um, well,” Renjun stumbles over his words, “Um, if I tell you something, will you promise not to tell anyone? Not even Jaemin?”

“I promise,” Donghyuck leans in closer, sticking his pinky out for Renjun to take.

Renjun laughs, he had observed their group of friends do this before. To them a pinky promise was law, it was unbreakable. Renjun hooked Donghyuck’s pinky and they stamped their thumbs to seal the deal. “Ok,” Renjun says, breath shaky, palms sweaty, “Well, it’s hard to put into words but, Jeno and I fell for Jaemin, and we fell hard. We have been trying since the beginning of the semester, since the first day we met him really, to find a way to tell him. We have also been trying to send him signals, clearly unsuccessfully, that we like him, a lot. When you mentioned the dreams the other day, we thought it was perfect, to help him get closure on these dreams, and show him that he deserves love.”

Donghyuck mulls this over. He looks at Renjun with sharp eyes, like he is trying to see into his mind, making sure that this isn’t a trick. Only once he has thought it over, he opens his mouth to respond, “Ok,” he sighs, “I remember the last couple of them, but just know, if you hurt him, it’s not just me that you will have to deal with. Mark is just as protective over him as I am, and don’t even get me started with Jisung. As much as he shies away from Jaemin’s affection, he would kill for that boy.”

Renjun nods in understanding. He and Jeno had absolutely no plan to hurt Jaemin. They would both hate themselves too much knowing it was them that hurt him.

“I will tell you about the dreams, it is up to you if you want to follow them step for step or take them as a guide,” Donghyuck explains, “The most important thing to remember is that Jaemin is a romantic. He wants to be wined and dined, he wants to be swept off his feet, he wants to swoon, he wants to live out his own fairytale.”

Renjun listens intently, taking in every detail of Jaemin’s most recent dreams as Donghyuck recounts them back. Jaemin’s dreams should be written down, shared as snippets from a world that is only filled with love and romance. He and Jeno had a lot of work to do to live up to the dreams, but one thing he knows is they are willing to put in the work.

Jaemin couldn’t take it any more. He couldn’t handle the heartbreak. His dreams were beautiful moments that could never happen in reality. He couldn’t handle the beautiful, romantic dreams, and then face the two subjects in everyday life knowing full well he could never have them. So he stopped sleeping. He would stay up all night, finding different ways to keep himself awake, turning to an unhealthy amount of coffee, and taking power naps in the middle of the day, enough to keep him going, but not long enough to dream. He knew his friends were worried about him, but he just couldn’t do it anymore.

“You look so tired Nana,” Jeno says as he sits in his normal seat at their shared lab table, “Are you getting any sleep at all?”

“No,” Jaemin replies, he didn’t have the energy to lie, “Well, not a lot at least,” the _not enough to dream_ goes unsaid.

“You need to take care of yourself,” Renjun reaches across the table to grab Jaemin’s hand, “I’m texting Hyuck to let him know we won’t be at the cafe today. We are finding a spot on the quad and you are going to sleep.”

“No -” Jaemin starts to say, but he is cut off by a sharp look from Renjun. He can be intimidating when he wants to be, “Ok, fine.” Jaemin sighs and sets all his energy to trying to focus on the lab.

Renjun drags Jaemin to a spot under one of the large trees up on a hill off of the quad. Jeno follows closely behind, ready to act if Jaemin decides to try to run. It’s not needed, Jaemin doesn’t have the energy to run, or fight, he is so tired. Renjun plops down on the grass, legs stretched out in front of him leaning back on his arms. “Lay down mister,” he points at Jaemin and motions for him to lay his head on his leg. 

Jaemin hesitates, this all seems too familiar, like something that could fuel his unconscious dreamscape. He hears Renjun sigh and feels the boy pull him down next to him. His body and mind are so numb that he barely registers his head being guided to the boys lap. He doesn’t notice Jeno staring at him in concern as he takes a seat next to Renjun. Doesn’t realize that one of them is playing with his hair, doesn’t realize how quickly he slips into the darkness.

_Jaemin is sitting on the beach, looking out to the ocean, watching the two boys - his two boys play in the waves. They both turn at the same time as if sensing eyes on them and smile at him. A warm feeling fills his chest, watching the two boys that he has so many feelings for, so much love for, enjoying each other, but still smiling at him. The two boys run back to the beach, they sit on either side of Jaemin, lacing their fingers together. They sit like that, watching the sunset. Jaemin feels the warm breath on either side of him as the two boys lean in…_

Jaemin sits up, startling the two boys next to him. He notices them, he had just had a dream about them, while using Renjun as a pillow. Why had he let them convince him to sleep? “I have to go,” he mumbles, grabbing his bag and running. He doesn’t look back at the two confused boys still sitting in the grass. He just runs.

“We need to do it soon,” Renjun says to a very confused Jeno, “I can’t bear to think he isn’t sleeping because of us. Or that he feels like he has to run from us.”

“This weekend,” Jeno nods, “Dream one will be put in effect this weekend.”

It was easier said than done. Dream one was the easier of the two to put in place, a picnic in the park, a blanket, a lap to lay on, and fresh fruit to feed him. The hard part was convincing Jaemin to meet them there. Jaemin had been avoiding them all week. He refused to talk about anything except their labs in class, and he had stopped meeting with the group at breaks.

“What do we do?” Renjun asks Donghyuck during their shared break.

“I might just have to knock some sense into him,” Donghyuck answers, “Good old fashioned tough love. Or we will have to lure him there. We could say that it is a group outing, have Jisung send the message, he can’t say no to Jisung, and then once he arrives, we will let him know that none of us can make it, aside from you two.”

“It doesn’t feel right tricking him into it,” Renjun sighs, “but he is avoiding us so it seems like his only option.”

Jaemin tried to get out of it, he really did. Not in the mood to spend time with three happy couples, while he was fighting with his own subconscious. Unfortunately his friends knew him too well and brought out the big guns. Jisung. Jaemin had never been able to say no to the boy, he would probably rob a bank if the boy asked him to. That’s how Jaemin found himself, walking down the path to the agreed on meeting spot for a picnic in the park. Lost in thought, sleep deprived brain not processing anything around him. He makes his way over to the blanket under the big oak tree at the farthest point of the park. 

He feels his phone vibrate just as he is about to step off the path into the grass. Text messages from Donghyuck, Mark, Jisung, and Chenle, all saying sorry but they couldn’t make it something had come up. Jaemin sighed thinking about how he could have stayed home, in his pajamas, watching some sort of sad romantic movie and tuning out the rest of the world. “Well since I’m here anyway,” he says to himself, “Might as well relax a little.”

Jaemin stops dead in his tracks when he makes it to where the meeting place had been set. He was so sleep deprived he hadn’t realized that Jeno and Renjun hadn’t been included in the onslaught of text messages. The scene before him was all too familiar. It may not have been the imaginary park he made up in his mind, but it was close enough. There sitting under the big tree, on a blanket, with a picnic basket, sat the two boys he had been trying to avoid the most. Just like it was ripped from his dream, the two sat next to each other, but left enough space for him in between. 

He is about to turn and run the other way, but the two boys spot him. “Nana,” Jeno calls, waving him over. Jaemin doesn’t know why, but his body moves forward, like the two boys had placed a spell on him. He stops when he reaches the blanket, standing awkwardly over the couple. 

“Hi Nana,” Renjun smiles his award winning smile.

“Um, hi,” Jaemin scratches the back of his neck, a nervous habit, “I don’t know if you saw, but everyone kind of bailed.”

“We did,” Jeno says from his spot, looking up with the half moon eyes that make Jaemin’s heart flip.

“I should, um, I should go. You two can have a date,” Jaemin turns to leave. He feels a soft hand grab his wrist and turns to see that Renjun had stood up and grabbed him.

“Please stay,” Renjun says, almost pleading, “We would really like you to stay.”

Jaemin’s body betrays him once again, and before he can think about what he is doing he feels himself being led to the blanket and is sitting between the two boys that starred in a dream that seemed to be playing out in real life.

“You still look so tired Nana,” Renjun says, pushing a piece of hair out of Jaemin’s face, “Here,” he says sitting cross legged, “Why don’t you lay down. You don’t have to sleep,” Renjun adds the last part, seeing the boy's worried face. As if on auto pilot, Jaemin follows instructions, laying his head on Renjun’s thigh. 

“You can get comfortable,” Jeno smiles from his other side, pulling his legs out over his own outstretched legs, “Are you hungry?” Jaemin nods, he doesn’t know why, it just felt like the right thing to do.

Jeno opens the basket and pulls out a bowl of fresh fruit he and Renjun had cut up specially for this moment. He picks out the juiciest looking piece and brings it to Jaemin’s mouth. He looks at the boy until he opens his mouth and takes the piece from him.

Jaemin doesn’t understand what is happening. _This is a dream right? I must have fallen asleep,_ he thinks to himself. It didn’t feel like a dream. He had also never had the same dream twice, his brain always coming up with new romantic gestures. _Maybe I have finally exhausted all of the romantic options. Only thing left was to relive his favorite ones._ He feels Renjun card his fingers through his hair. Jaemin leans into it instinctively as Jeno continues to feed him different foods.

A million thoughts go through Jaemin’s head as he sits there watching one of his favorite dreams play out. Still unsure if this is a dream. He stills as he feels Renjun start to lean down. _This is it_ Jaemin thinks, _he’s leaning in, this is where I wake up, this is where I realize that none of this is real._ Renjun leans closer, he is centimeters away from Jaemin’s lips, Jaemin just waits for the minute his eyes pop up and he is laying in his bed alone, only that moment doesn’t come. Instead he is met with the soft press of Renjun’s lips and a sense of completion that he always longed for but had never received, until this moment. Jaemin allows his eyes to close, he kisses Renjun back, allowing himself to enjoy what he had long searched for.

 _Wait!_ his brain finally starts working. He pulls away from the kiss and sits up. He looks at Renjun and then at Jeno. What he expects is for Jeno to look at him angrily, to punch him, to tell him to get away from his boyfriend. What he sees causes confusion and inner turmoil. Jeno is smiling softly, smiling fondly, at him, at both of them. Jaemin looks between the two boys a few more times before voicing his confusion.

“What,” Jaemin says, finding it hard to breathe, “What is happening? How, how is this happening? Am I dreaming right now?” He fires the questions out as they come to his mind.

Jeno senses Jaemin’s distress and grabs his hand, “Breathe for me Nana,” he says trying to bring the boy back to them, “We can explain everything for you, just breathe for us.” Jaemin feels Renjun rubbing circles into his back. His breath starts to come easier, his heart starts to slow down it’s racing pace, he calms down.

“There we go,” Jeno smiles, “Now that we have you back, Renjun and I have something that we have wanted to tell you for a while.” Jaemin braces himself, preparing for the worst. This had to be a joke, he didn’t know how the two had found out about this particular dream, but he could just tell this was some sort of cruel joke. 

Only, he really didn’t believe that. That wasn’t Jeno and Renjun. Sweet, sweet, loving Jeno and Renjun. It’s Renjun who speaks next, continuing to rub circles on Jaemins back, “We didn’t know how to tell you,” he starts, there is a slight waiver in his voice, “Jeno and I really like you Jaemin. We fell for you, hard and fast. We have wanted to tell you for so long, but couldn’t find the perfect opportunity. Then it presented itself to us, and we couldn’t let it pass us by.”

Jaemin lets out a gasp as what is being said to him starts to sink in. “You,” Jaemin starts, pausing to gather his thoughts, “You like me? Like more than a friend? Both of you?” He looks back and forth between the two boys next to him.

“More than you can even imagine,” Jeno smiles. Jaemin’s heart skips a beat. He doesn’t know how to respond.

“But, how did you -” Jaemin is having trouble forming his thoughts, “How did you know...about this dream?” He speaks so softly that Renjun and Jeno almost don’t hear him, almost.

“You were so off,” Renjun starts, “We could tell something was wrong, but you were so closed off, so when you went to the bathroom that day at the cafe we asked your friends if they knew what was wrong. That’s when Donghyuck told us about your dreams, and how you never get closure with them, how they always end too early. He told us that you have always been looking for your fairytale romance. We saw that as the opportunity to confess our feelings.”

“He only gave us the specifics of the dream when we confessed our feelings,” Jeno adds in, “He was really hesitant to spill all of your secrets. Honestly, I think he only did because he wants you to have the fairytale ending you deserve. For you to know that you deserve to be loved.”

Jaemin thinks, “Is it,” he hesitates, “Is it ok if I don’t give you an answer right away? It’s just a lot to process, I just need some time.”

“Of course,” Renjun smiles at him, “Take as much time as you need. I know we sprung this all on you.”

“Plus,” Jeno adds, “We have a few more things up our sleeves.”

The two boys walked Jaemin home. They didn’t overstep their boundaries, respecting Jaemin’s request to give him time. Exhaustion washes over Jaemin as he enters his apartment. He crawls into bed deciding he would let himself sleep tonight.

_Jaemin, Jeno and Renjun were walking along the River, hand, in hand, in hand. Jaemin is squished between the two. They stop at an ice cream stand - each ordering their favorite flavor - and sit on a bench to just watch the world go by. It’s a warm night, but they sit closely anyway. They sit there until long after their ice creams are finished. Jaemin turns to Renjun, he leans in and presses a soft kiss to his lips. That was new, usually this was the part where he woke up. He pulls away turning towards Jeno, he leans in to press his lips to Jeno, he is centimeters away…_

Jaemin wakes up, _So that’s how it works huh?_ he thinks to himself, _I couldn’t kiss them in my dreams, because I didn’t know what it felt like in real life._ Jaemin had a lot to think about. Was he in love with Jeno and Renjun or was he in love with dream Jeno and dream Renjun? Did they really want him to be with them? He knows he has to give them a chance. 

Jaemin walked into his lab class. He felt less anxious, less tired. He had allowed himself to sleep. Yes he had dreamed of the two boys, all the dreams ending the same, he would lean in and kiss Renjun, but would wake up right before he got the chance to kiss Jeno.

“Good morning Nana,” Jeno smiles as he takes his usual seat. Jaemin returns his smile. A genuine smile, one he hasn’t been able to pull out for a long time.

“You look much more well rested,” Renjun slides into his seat, “I’m so happy to see it.”

“I let myself sleep, really sleep, for the first time in a while,” Jaemin replies to the two boys sitting across from him. They both looked at him with so much emotion. Jaemin doesn’t know if this is new, or if he was so caught up in his troubles before that he didn’t notice it.

“Have the dreams stopped?” Renjun questions.

“No,” Jaemin shakes his head, “but they are...different.”

“Do you finally get closure in them?” Jeno asks, genuine interest lacing his voice.

“Almost,” Jaemin smiles, “But I know what I have to do to fix that.” The two boys across from him give him a questioning look almost begging him to go one. Jaemin shakes his head, “I’m not going to tell you what it is. Not yet at least.”

“Ok,” Jeno nods. They were respectful. Respectful of his feelings, respectful of his thoughts, and just respectful of Jaemin in general. “Will you come over to our apartment for dinner on Friday? Just us three?”

Jaemin thinks for a minute, “Yes,” he nods, “I will go over for dinner on Friday.” 

Renjun and Jeno’s faces light up, they smile at Jaemin with the widest brightest smiles ever. Jaemin feels something light in his chest. He hopes that whatever he decides, he will still get to keep these two in his life and always make them smile.

Jaemin sleeps every night, he dreams of the two boys, his two boys. He hopes that he can finally complete his dreams one day.

Friday sneaks up on Jaemin. He is nervous, this time he knows what he is walking into. He is having dinner with two boys who care about him, who like him, who want to be with him, who he thought were never an option. He is stressed and excited. He changes four times that night before setting out to Jeno and Renjun’s apartment.

“Is everything ready?” is the first thing Renjun says when Jeno walks through the door to the apartment.

“We are good to go,” Jeno smiles, “Dream two is all set - and no one should bother us up on the roof tonight.”

“Why am I so nervous?” Renjun is pacing the apartment. Jeno walks over to his worried boyfriend and wraps his arms around him. He squeezes him as tight as he can.

“I’m nervous too Junnie,” Jeno rubs his hands up Renjun’s back soothingly, “But the best we can do is show him he is loved and that we respect his decision either way.”

They break their hug when they hear a knock at the door. They both take a deep breath and Renjun goes to answer the door. He can’t help but smile at the boy in front of him. Jaemin looks so handsome in his simple outfit and a smile on his face.

“Hi Nana,” Renjun smiles and waves Jaemin into the apartment.

“Hi,” Jaemin smiles, he sways back and forth nervously.

“Can we get you anything? Water? Tea?” Jeno asks with a smile, trying to make Jaemin feel comfortable.

“I’m fine thank you,” Jaemin answers.

“Well,” Renjun says, “Don’t take off your jacket yet, we are taking you somewhere special.”

“Ok,” Jaemin smiles nervously.

“Shall we?” Jeno asks, grabbing his and Renjun’s jackets. Jaemin follows behind them to their special destination.

Jaemin walks out the door onto the roof. _Another dream,_ he smiles to himself. The roof is beautiful, there is a table in the middle set with three chairs, strings of lights over head, and a softly flickering candle in the middle of the table. It’s breathtaking honestly, even better than the dream. Jeno leads them over the table, pulling the chair out for Jaemin first and then Renjun.

“Such a gentleman,” Jaemin smiles at Jeno. He receives a laugh from Renjun, and the smile he loves so much from Jeno.

Dinner was amazing. A home cooked meal from Renjun (apparently Jeno is banned from the kitchen) and conversations about their lives, just learning about each other. It was nice. Conversation coming easily. It always had. Everything always seems so easy with Renjun and Jeno. The night starts to get cold, Jaemin shivers but doesn’t want to say anything and ruin the mood.

Renjun notices Jaemin shivering, “Come on, Let’s go back inside.”

The three boys head back into the apartment. Jeno takes all three jackets and hangs them up, telling Jaemin to make himself comfortable. Renjun makes them three mugs of hot chocolate complete with marshmallows, and Jeno puts in a movie. Jaemin watches as the two boys complete their tasks from his spot on the couch.

Renjun hands Jaemin his mug of hot chocolate, places Jeno’s on the coffee table, and takes a seat on Jaemin’s left side. Jeno comes back to the living room with a blanket for the three boys to huddle under, he places the blanket over the two boys already on the couch, grabs his mug off the table, and slides under the blanket on Jaemins right side. Jeno pushes play on the movie and Jaemin can’t help but smile. He had chosen one of Jaemin’s favorite romance movies. It’s terribly cliche but also so very beautiful.

“How did you know I love this movie,” Jaemin says quietly.

“We took a guess,” Renjun smiles, taking a chance and scooting closer to Jaemin. Jaemin doesn’t even think about pulling away.

Jaemin enjoys the warmth of the two boys next to him. They sit in a comfortable silence just watching the movie. It is so very domestic. At some point during the movie Jaemin ends up lacing fingers with both boys, his head leaning on Jeno’s shoulder, and Renjun’s head on his shoulder. Jaemin smiles at how familiar this all feels. Something from a dream. 

The movie comes to an end, the credits are rolling. Jaemin takes a chance, the chance to complete his dreams. He looks up at the boy to his right, Jeno is already looking at him. Jaemin closes the gap, a soft press to Jeno’s lips. Jeno responds immediately, he goes slow, making sure to put all his emotions into every press of the lips. Jaemin pulls away with a smile and turns to the boy on his left. Renjun is smiling fondly at both boys, Jaemin closes the gap once again, showing the same tentative care with Renjun. 

“It’s late,” Jeno says once the two have pulled apart, “If you don’t want to go home you can stay here tonight,” but he quickly adds, “but you don’t have to if you don’t want to.”

“I would like that,” Jaemin smiles.

The three head to the bedroom, Renjun finds some sweatpants and a t-shirt for Jaemin to wear, and direct him to their bathroom to change. Renjun and Jeno crawl into their respective sides of the bed, leaving room for Jaemin in the middle.

Jaemin changes quickly, he crawls into the spot left for him and slides under the covers.

“Just so you know,” Jaemin says once they are settled, “I tend to cuddle when I share beds with people.”

“Perfect,” Renjun smiles, scooting closer to Jaemin, “So do we.”

Jeno wraps his arm around Jaemin’s stomach and Renjun does the same. Jaemin falls asleep with a smile on his face and the warmth of his two boys on either side of him.

_Jaemin, Renjun, and Jeno smile as they walk towards their final destination for the day. They had spent the whole day at the fair, playing games, eating food that isn’t great for you, laughing, and having a good time. They step in line and wait to take a seat on the ride. The three enter the car of the ferris wheel, and sit close together. The ride starts to move allowing others to enter their cars. The ride stops when they are at the top, looking over the fair, stars twinkling in the night sky. Jaemin looks at the two boys on either side of him. What could be more romantic than sharing a kiss at the top of a ferris wheel? That’s exactly what they do, Jaemin kisses Renjun first, soft and sweet, he pulls back and turns to Jeno, he inches closer and closer, their lips meet. Fireworks go off at that moment, completing Jaemin’s dream, and ultimate cliche fantasy._

Jaemin wakes up with a smile, he was finally able to complete his dream, and he had his decision made. Jeno and Renjun wake up when he feels the boy in the middle stir. Jaemin is happy, genuinely happy.

“I wasn’t sure if I was really in love with both of you or the dream versions of both of you,” Jaemin says with his rough sleepy voice, still held snugly in both boys' arms, “But I have realized they are the same thing. You two are the men of my dreams, as cliche as it sounds. Thank you both, for completing my dreams.”

He feels the arms around him tighten, “Does that mean you have your answer?” Jeno asks.

“I do,” Jaemin smiles, “Now get up, I have one more dream date to complete.”

That’s exactly what they do, down to the kiss on the ferris wheel with fireworks going off in the background.

“You look happy,” Donghyuck says to Jaemin as he sits down at their normal table in the cafe.

Jaemin smiles, “I am,” he looks at the two boys on either side of him, “I really am.”

“Oh god,” Donghyuck says, “You guys are going to be super gross and lovey dovey aren’t you.”

The three boys look at each other and just laugh, because yeah, they probably are. Jaemin finally had his real life fairytale fantasy.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know where this came from.  
> I just needed something cute and sweet.
> 
> Let me know what you think.
> 
> Comments and kudos always welcome.
> 
> I currently have a norenmin chaptered fic going on if you want to check it out as well.


End file.
